Chapter Four: "Gathered to the Fray"
Captain Kurt Atreides, United states Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Power Generation Plant *August 27th, 2010 "Kurt, you're my man on this job, but killing the power supply comes first. When done with that, help the dying and wounded, but don't become one yourself." Kurt nodded his head, not giving a verbal answer as Nolan continued with his orders. After Nolan had finished and given the all clear, the beam encompassed them and sent them to their pre designated locations. When the light faded, Kurt found himself on Level 9, within sight of the power generation plant. "Alright, come on." Kurt said as he hugged the wall, moving ahead slowly. He kept his eyes and ears open, listening for anything unnatural but he didn't hear anything. Arriving at the door that led in to the plant itself, Kurt knew it was locked. Taking a look around, Kurt saw two dead bodies, one of which was clutching a pistol in it's hand. Sneaking over, Kurt took the pistol and after checking to make sure it was loaded, he fired at the lock several times. The lock destroyed, Kurt opened the door and entered the plant with Captain Harbour presumably right behind him. Once inside Kurt discovered how difficult and easy his job was going to be. Sure he could knock out the power the hard way, by taking the generators apart piece by piece, or he and Captain Harbour could head to an armory and hopefully snag up some C4. If they could do that then they could just blow the generators, primary and secondary and the power distribution network. Tapping his radio Kurt said =^= Major Etearna this is Captain Atreides, Captain Harbour and I are heading for an armory to stock up on some C4. My plan is to blow the primary and secondary power generators as well as the power distribution network. Will contact later if we run in to any delays, Captain Atreides out=^= Glancing behind him, Kurt waved at Captain Harbour. "Stay close behind me, we need to do this quickly and quietly." Kurt said. He then opened the door and snuck back out in to the hallway. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *August 27th, 2010 Asid winced, listening to the byplay of Captain Atreides on the radio, overriding some of the calls from the teams fighting below, the channel being quickly filled with the sounds of feedback from radios too close to each other transmitting a lot. =^= SG-3, switch to Channel six, and kindly hold off on blowing up the freakin' generators. We may need them to seal as much of the complex as we can. Kindly set traps, and engaged the hostiles. Mjolnir out. =^= He listened to to the gunfire, just a few levels down, as he headed for his office. As he kicked his door in, he scowled at the damage the drone exploding almost right underneath has caused. ~''Oh well, easy come, easy go.~ He paused, just long enough to pick up a pair of hard-copy photos from their shattered frames, knocked down from their normal hiding place, and tucked them into his pocket, before he popped open on of the weapons lockers he had mounted to the wall, lifting out a rifle and an SMG, making sure the SMG MAW was properly strapped to his side, before he began stuffing magazines into his pockets. =^= Colonel Thomson, I'm hearing rifle-fire, what's the sitrep? =^= ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United states Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Power Generation Plant *August 27th, 2010 =^= SG-3, switch to Channel six, and kindly hold off on blowing up the freakin' generators. We may need them to seal as much of the complex as we can. Kindly set traps, and engaged the hostiles. Mjolnir out. =^= Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. ~''Bring down the computers... help the wounded... no, wait, set traps and engage hostiles.... would you make up your mind?!~ He thought to himself. Basically it came down to one thing. Asid was the general and commander of the base, but Nolan, even though he was of a lower ranking than the general, was still SG-3's CO. Switching over to the requested channel, Kurt then took stock of the situation. They had weapons and ammo to last a little while but given the severity of the situation it would probably do to stock up while they had the chance. Coming to a decision, Kurt turned back and glanced at Samual. "We are going to the nearest armory, stock up on ammo and explosives while we have the chance. Then we are going to go ahead and set the charges on the generators and power distribution network. And... before you ask, yes I heard what the General said; this is a 'just in case' type of situation. If the times comes... alright? 'If' the time comes to detonate the generators I want to have the explosives ready. While we are moving throughout the complex we'll engage hostiles as ordered, and help with the victims." Kurt said. Facing front once more, Kurt took out his weapon of choice, a 9mm pistol before proceeding on down the hall. ---- *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Above Ground - Enterance *''Corporal Dolly Kenton, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Stargate Command / Level 21 - Infirmary'' *August 27th, 2010 "Area looks clear, Sir." Nolan felt himself beam onto rocky terrain, Jake looking flushed as he walked a couple steps away. He'd felt the man nearly against him, and was resisting a flush, himself. Is he nervous? Nolan thought to himself, his heart warmed by the thought. Thank god, I'm not the only one who's scared. Nolan, misunderstanding Jake, put a hand on his shoulder. "Sergeant, don't worry, I feel the same way." He spoke, giving him a reassuring smile, inwardly feeling scared as hell. Glancing about, he nodded. "I'll have to set up the claymores and C-4 before I head to my sniper position." He says, undoing his radio from his belt. =^= SG-3, switch to Channel six, and kindly hold off on blowing up the freakin' generators. We may need them to seal as much of the complex as we can. Kindly set traps, and engaged the hostiles. Mjolnir out. =^= Nolan switched out his channel. =^=Roger that, sir.=^= =^= Major Etearna this is Captain Atreides, Captain Harbour and I are heading for an armory to stock up on some C4. My plan is to blow the primary and secondary power generators as well as the power distribution network. Will contact later if we run in to any delays, Captain Atreides out. =^= =^=Atreides, that is a negative, if the SGC is unable to be saved, General Mjolnir can blow the place up with the self-destruct sequence. So I repeat, that is a negative on the plan; disable the power, and we'll go from there.=^= Nolan frowned. It wasn't a bad idea, but they needed power. Especially for the wounded, nearly-dead, and all that. Nolan switched his radio channel one last time. =^=Victory, this is Nolan Etearna once again, when able, please beam over two Barrett M82s, about a dozen claymores, and four sets of C-4 from your stock.=^= Dolly Kenton Dolly and Salazar were beamed into the infirmary, the former glancing around at patients that were just being wheeled in. Dolly was sent to work almost immediately, told to bring tools to whomever needed it, working as a makeshift nurse. Good luck, you guys... ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Power Generation Plant *August 27th, 2010 Kurt heard something up ahead, amidst the popping of circuitry and the crackling of the flames. It sounded like feet, boots perhaps on the floor, heading their way. It was at that time that his radio went off; Nolan finally replying and agreeing with what Asid had said earlier. =^=Atreides, that is a negative, if the SGC is unable to be saved, General Mjolnir can blow the place up with the self-destruct sequence. So I repeat, that is a negative on the plan; disable the power, and we'll go from there.=^= Kurt's hand immediately went to his radio, turning the volume down because it was blasting so loud that he feared whomever was out there would hear it. Not two seconds later ten to twelve of the intruders appeared down a side corridor, heading straight towards them. Kurt froze, as did the others. They both stared at each other for about five seconds before the strange energy weapons were raised. "DUCK!" Kurt yelled to Samuel. He quickly backed up and pushed Samuel to the side as a blue beam of light, much like blue fire made it's way down the hall, passing through the area in which Kurt and Samuel had been standing not a moment before. "Back, back back!" Kurt said, gesturing and pushing the Captain along, "Back to the PG Plant!" He could hear the troops behind him, stomping along after the both of them. Keeping calm Kurt tapped his radio. =^=Read you loud and clear Major. I'll do my best to get the power down in a timely fashion... as long as I don't get shot in the process. =^= Kurt quickly ducked as another beam sliced it's way over his head. When he ducked he accidentally fell against the wall. Because he left his radio channel open, he heard the loud bang of himself hitting the wall, through his earpiece. =^=Sorry sir a little busy at the moment. Will contact you when I'm ready to cut the power.=^= Kurt closed the channel just as they arrived at the room. He let Samuel enter in ahead of him before rushing in and shutting the door, bolting it shut with whatever he could find. "Okay now...guard that door, don't let them in. I need to work on cutting the power to the computers...the hard way." Kurt said to Samuel. Turning he went to a console and a fuzzy screen that held a hard to read diagram and layout of a generator. ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *August 28th, 2010 Asid paused, wincing. =^= Major Etearna, the only PK-MAWs are deep inside the complex, where it's shielded from beaming tech. =^= He shook his head, as he tapped into the camera network with his glasses. Momentarily he overlooked the battlefield the gateroom had become, before transferring over to the camera in the hall outside his office. As he looked over the hall, sufficiently comfortable in it's safety, he stepped out, and jogged down the hall, making for the secondary control room, several floors up. =^= I've left the cases unlocked, send a nice private or airman without duties down. =^= He slip to a stop, hearing Kurt's transmission. ~''Frak.~ His mind filled in the blanks of what the Captain had said, and reversed, heading for the Captains position. =^= Captain Atredies, I'm en route, kindly avoid shooting me. =^= His mind blankly stared as his glasses threw up a priority message from Atlantis, in a perfect timing as he was trying not to trip over a blasted bit of rubble, to throw him flat on his face, shattering his glasses. ~''Well that was frakkin' pleasant.~ His mind provided as he plucked a shard of glass out of his eyebrow, making his way unevenly to his feet. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Level 16 - Secondary Command Bunker *''Colonel Wilfred McFields, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Commandant, United States Air Force Academy'' **''Peterson Air Force Base'' *August 28th, 2010 Alarms were going off everywhere. "Status someone." Robert yelled out loud. "Base shields are down, jumpers have impacted the building. We have detected beam ins in the Infirmary and Power Generation Plant." "Ok, order an evacuation of the base of all personnel. Remaining Security, marines and SG Teams will provide cover for the evacuation." Robert said as he walked slowly over to the computer and entered his command code into the computer and the EVAC alarms went off throughout the base. =^= This is Sergeant Jones to Control. We have enemies at the gate, and are taking serious casualties. Please advise, over. =^= =^=Sergeant, we are evacuating the base. Meet up with the security team I am sending to help yous on Level 25. We are going to lockdown levels 26 to 28 to stop the enemy advance from the gate. Keep your eyes open as enemy jumpers have crashed into the building so more enemies could be in the base.=^= Robert said before turning to look at Lieutenant Colonel Michael Chang. "Colonel, take the remaining of your security team and I want you to head to the upper levels and help personnel up their evacuate out the base. Take anymore help you need." Robert said as he turned to Lieutenant Colonel James MacKenzie, "You help Colonel Chang." He then looked at Lieutenant Colonel Vance Stone, the Marine Commander, "Your marines have the lower levels. I and the remaining SG-Teams will have the middle levels." (Present Time) "Go, go, go." Robert yelled as Robert and SG-1 provided coving fire as the civilians they were protecting were running for the stairs. =^= Colonel Thomson, I'm hearing rifle-fire, what's the sitrep? =^= =^=We have enemy soldiers on multiple levels. I am on level 16 with SG-1, SG-7 helping evacuating SGC personnel.=^= Robert said before turning to Beehan. "Toss a grenade down the corridor." Colonel Wilfred McField, USAF "Everyone, lets move out" Wilfred yelled as he headed down the side of the convoy towards his HUMVEE that was at the front of the convoy. SG-2 and SG-10's HUMVEEs were behind it before the rest of the convoy. Wilfred got into the passenger seat and nodded to the driver to indicate that he was to go. When they finally turned onto the road towards the SGC Complex Wilfred saw the security checkpoint already open ready for them to drive straight through. There were trees on both sides of the road. The two HUMVEEs at the back of the convoy stopped at the security checkpoint as planned. Wilfred knew that his superiors want to bomb the SGC instead of trying to take it back. He was now thinking they could be right. They were coming to the end of the road to the carpark outside the base. That is where they are going to set up shop. ---- *Captain Samual Harbour, Australian Special Air Service **Team Member, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Power Generation Plant *August 28th, 2010 "Okay now... guard that door, don't let them in. I need to work on cutting the power to the computers...the hard way." Kurt said to Samuel. Sam nodded to Kurt to show he acknowledged his order before setting up a defensive position behind some crates and boxes. He checked his weapon before reading himself for a charge. There was a loud crash as someone or something smashed into the door, then Sam heard continued weapons fire and heard the lock start to give. Sam dropped his weapon to his knees and loaded the Grenade launcher and then re-aimed at the door. Silence. Sam knew that this was the moment and readied himself just before the door was smashed inwards by a shoulder charge. Sam immediately fired the grenade launcher so that it exploded just outside the door. He head the screams as the ripped people apart but he didn't have time to worry about that as he was forced to switch back to the intruder who had busted down the door. Sam brought his weapon around just as the intruder brought his up, but Sam's trigger finger was faster and he put 4 slugs through the intruders head before he could get his weapon up towards him. Then he turned back towards the door and unleashed a long spray of fire at the five intruders who where turning towards the door. "Captain, I've dealt with the intruders who chased us but with the noise we made and the time they had to call for back-up I think that we will have a lot more coming soon!" Sam yelled over his shoulder to Kurt. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage *August 28th, 2010 Audie had been split from her team...it happened now and then, and was no one's fault, and this time it had been the chaos that had played a role. That, and a wounded crewman who had gotten her attention and pulled her off course. The man was badly injured, but not gravely so, and as she helped him toward the infirmary they had been forced to change course on several occasions, and now they found themselves barricaded in a storage room, along with several other crew and civilians they had picked up along the way. "Here, try that." Audie glanced over at the man who had been fiddling with her radio, trying to get the blasted thing to work. So far, she hadn't been able to establish communications, and she wasn't sure if anyone knew they were holded up here. More than once, they had tired to make a run for it, but each time they had been driven back, taking casualties that now made another attempt to get out impossible. "Thanks." She nodded to the man, then keyed up the mike. =^= Chief Mjolnir to any in range... we need help, level 26, secondary storage. We're pinned down, have wounded... =^= Praying someone would hear, she was ready to repeat the message at two minute intervals. ---- *Captain Kurt Atreides, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Medical/Engineering Specialist, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Level 8 - Power Generation Plant *August 28th, 2010 "Captain, I've dealt with the intruders who chased us but with the noise we made and the time they had to call for back-up I think that we will have a lot more coming soon!" "Alright, alright!" Kurt yelled back. He was fiddling with the wires and circuits, being careful to not touch any live wires. The circuits he was messing with fed power to all the computers and minor computer systems, doing nothing to the main power throughout the facility. Tapping his radio he said =^=Alright sir, stand by...=^= Kurt yanked several wires out before grabbing a small metal pipe that was resting on the floor. Taking aim, Kurt tossed the bar in to the jumbled mess of wires and circuitry, watching as it sparked. The circuits and panels started to smoke before they short circuited, cutting power to the computers and minor computer systems. =^=That should be it sir. Computers should be down; nothing else should be affected.=^= Kurt said. =^= Captain Atreides, I'm en route, kindly avoid shooting me. =^= Kurt looked up, wondering if he had done something wrong. He tapped his radio and replied =^=Yes sir. Captain Harbour and I will wait here for you as long as we can sir. Please be advised that we may have to move out soon.=^= Kurt then went over to Samual and knelt down, withdrawing his pistol. "We'll hold here as long as we can. Hopefully General Mjolnir will get here soon, but if there's a possibility we'll get overrun we'll move out." Kurt said to Samual. ---- *Captain Sara Cafferey, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-2 **Peterson Air Force Base *August 30th, 2010 The ride down to the car park at Peterson Air Force Base had been short and sweet. Sara had ended up driving the HUMVEE, which she then pulled to a stop at the designated location. Exiting the HUMVEE, Sara gave the smoking area a brief glance before she walked over to Colonel McField. "Orders sir?" She asked, while she waited for her CO and Lieutenant Hampton to join them. ---- *Major Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Above Ground - Enterance *''Corporal Dolly Kenton, United States Army (PCNPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Stargate Command / Level 21 - Infirmary'' *August 30th, 2010 Nolan watched as a crate load of supplies were beamed before himself and Miller. Frowning, he handed Miller an M86 Sniper. "I'll be right back." He spoke, jogging down, burying claymores just a little bit into the dirt before the entrance. He grabbed several small white flags, setting them in the dirt where the claymores were. He'd then jog a small ways into the complex tunnel itself, and set the four charges of C-4 onto the walls, arming them, before jogging back to Miller. "We're going to have to go in, at one point or another." Nolan muttered, watching soldiers and vehicles move way, way away from the blast zone. Nolan glanced to Miller. "You going to be alright?" Dolly Kenton =^= Chief Mjolnir to any in range...we need help, level 26, secondary storage. We're pinned down, have wounded... =^= Dolly glanced up from the operating table, looking at one of the medical staff, who nodded. Tossing her gloves into the biohazard basket, Dolly quickly washed her hands and tore off her medical garb, dressing into fatigues; somehow managing to do all this while flipping to Audie's channel. =^=Petty Officer Mjolnir, this is Corporal Kenton, SG-3. I'm on my way, I repeat, I'm on my way, can you please give specifics? I can have a medic here--=^= She smacked a doctor on the shoulder, gesturing him along with her. He gave her a pained look, and Dolly held out 5 fingers. =^=In five minutes, I'll be there soon.=^= She grabbed a medical aid kit, and jogged up the maintenance hatchway, jogging into Secondary storage, shoving open the door. "Petty Officer, Sir, Corporal Kenton reporting." She saluted her, quickly, glancing about the room, and the situation. ---- *Sergeant 1st Class Jacob Miller, United States Army **Team Member, SG-3 **Stargate Command / Above Ground - Enterance *August 31st, 2010 "We're going to have to go in, at one point or another. You going to be alright?" "Fine Sir," He responded pushing his feelings away as he set up his sniper rifle and began adjusting the sight. He could feel the officers eyes on him and it was making him freak out a bit but also turning him on. ~''This is not the time, stupid Dolly for putting ideas into my head.~ He swallowed hard and ignored the feelings focusing on the job at hand. ---- *Lieutenant Colonel Robert Thomson, British Army **Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Stargate Command / Level 16 - Corridor *''Agent Adam Grant, United Kingdoms Goverment (PCNPC) **''IOA Liason, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 26 - Storage'' *''Colonel Wilfred McFields, United States Air Force (NPC)'' **''Commandant, United States Air Force Academy'' **''Peterson Air Force Base'' *September 1st, 2010 =^=Chief Mjolnir to any in range...we need help, level 26, secondary storage. We're pinned down, have wounded...=^= =^=Chief, don't worry. Help is on the way.=^= Robert said before radioing back to the General. =^=Sir, my team and SG-7 are still escorting people out. Could you meet up with anyone you can find and head to help personnel on Level 26. Once I get these people down to the safer levels I will come back up with a full team of marines. I do believe that Security team one should be somewhere on level 23. They might be able to help.=^= He then saw Beehan toss a grenade down the corridor. "Go, head for the stairwell!" Robert ordered his team who were taking up the rear, SG-7 taking point and civilians in the middle. Adam Grant Adam was one of the civilians stuck on level 26. He was only at the SGC as he was to have a meeting with the General with had been delayed and when the fighting began he was stuck on level 26. "Chief Mjolnir is it?" Adam asked the chief after she got off the radio. "Agent Adam Grant, MI5 and IOA. Is there anything I can do to help?" Wilfred McFields "Orders sir?" "Nothing yet Captain, teams are setting up to cover all exits while we get a team on the roof to breach through the top window and down into the Atrium." Wilfred said as he like to see everything going to plan until a radio message came through. =^=Colonel McField, this is Lieutenant Thompson. Sir, two members are about to breach one of the walls in the western access tunnel to the base.=^= "What are they doing!" Wilfred yelled. They were on the northern side of the complex and SG-3 were not even supposed to be in the plan. =^=McField to Thompson, don't le...=^= There was then a noise of an explosion, sounded like C4, before a second message came through. =''^=They just blew open the wall and are heading in. What should we do sir?=^='' =^=Nothing, just cover the new entrance they have created. Orders stand, shoot on sign anything that comes out of the SGC.=^= Wilfred said before turning to a nearby Captain. "Get me the Victory on the line, or get me the Pentagon! NOW!" Wilfred yelled out at the Captain. Wilfred had the intention of blowing up the SGC, an order passed down from General Yu. ---- *Major [McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Above Ground - Perimeter *September 1st, 2010 Jason and Mark were still waiting quietly in the Humvee. Jason kept an eye on Wilfred as he relayed commands to a nearby Captain as they waited to get cleared for security. Security can wait this time. He glanced to Mark and motioned him to follow him out of the Humvee as he saw Sara get out. Now back in the premises of the SGC, Jason stayed close to the left side of the Humvee, out of sight from Wilfred. He nudged Sara with a fist lightly and pointed towards the direction of the 10 foot walls that surrounded the SGC Atrium. He turned to Mark, who hopped out barely an extended elbow's length away from him, and Jason nodded towards that direction as well so he got the same message. Signaling for them to stay quiet, Jason ducked low below the height of the Humvee's hood, checking that he had the 9mm pistol in his pocket ready to go, and his security card handy. "Wait just a bit," he told them quietly, leaning against the running board of the Humvee, mostly out of sight as he crossed his arms and waited in hopes to catch more radio exchanges from the other side of the vehicles before they made a bee line out of the area. The catch was to not look suspicious. At least Sara had already been standing outside the vehicle waiting. Gathered to the Fray Gathered to the Fray